elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Baltic Exchange
Geschiedenis Door de groeiende overzeese handel werden meer en meer transacties uitgevoerd tussen kopers en verkopers van graan en schepen. Er werd gezocht naar een geschikte locatie waar men kon onderhandelen over de vrachtprijzen en informatie kon verspreiden. De eerste bijeenkomsten vonden plaats in openlucht in Lombard Street maar al gauw had men nood aan een overdekte vergaderplaats. In 1567 werd de Royal Exchange opgericht, een gebouw dat voldeed aan alle eisen van de bezoekers. Honderd jaar later, in 1666, brandde het gebouw af en vanaf dan werden alle bijeenkomsten gehouden in nabijgelegen Koffiehuis. Eén van de bekendste koffiehuizen was Virginia Wine House, wat gevestigd was net achter de Royal Exchange. Na de opening van een nieuw Royal Exchange gebouw in 1669, bleef de meerderheid van de bezoekers toch vergaderen in de koffiehuizen. Het koffiehuis Virginia Wine House veranderde in de loop der jaren in Virginia Coffeehouse, Virginia and Maryland Coffeehouse en in 1744 in Virginia and Baltic(k) Coffeehouse. De laatst gekozen benaming kwam er omdat de meerderheid van de vaste bezoekers in deze streken handel dreven. In 1748 vernielde een hevige brand een groot aantal koffiehuizen. De Virginia and Baltic bleef overeind en kreeg nadien nog meer bezoekers over de vloer. Enkele jaren later werd de naam van het koffiehuis andermaal veranderd naar Baltic Coffeehouse. Deze naamswijziging gebeurde omdat men vertrouwen had in de huidige en toekomstige rol van de handel in de Baltische regio. De naam bleef bestaan, ook na de uitbreiding van de handel naar andere streken. De Royal Exchange werd in 1838 opnieuw vernietigd door een brand. Het derde, en ook laatste, Royal Exchange gebouw werd in 1844 geopend. Intussen werd de vergaderruimte van de Baltic Coffeehouse te klein om er alle leden in onder te brengen. De verhuis naar een nieuw gebouw in Threadneedle Street vond plaats in 1857. Vanaf dan werd het bedrijf een zelfstandig vennootschap: Baltic Company Limited. In 1892 werd de London Shipping Exhange opgericht: een rivaliserend bedrijf. De Exchange gaf informatie over àlle markten, niet alleen over graanmarkten zoals de Baltic. Het lidmaatschap was bij hen ook goedkoper. Er werden in 1900 plannen gesmeed om beide bedrijven samen te voegen. Drie jaar later vond dan de officiële opening plaats van Baltic Mercantile and Shipping Exchange in St Mary Axe, Londen. Een terroristische aanslag vernietigde het gebouw in 1992. Tegenwoordig huist de Baltic Exchange nog steeds in St Mary Axe 38, Londen. Taken De Baltic Exchange is een vergaderplaats voor scheepseigenaars, charterers, scheepsmakelaars, financiële instellingen,… Het bedrijf is een dagelijkse bron voor informatie zoals: :* voorspellingscurves :* dagelijks nieuws :* routetarieven :* vrachttarieven :* Forward Freight Agreements Er worden ook dagelijks zes indexen voor vervoerskosten van droge en natte (vloeibare) lading gepubliceerd, namelijk: :* Baltic Dry Index :* Baltic Panamax Index (BPI) :* Baltic Capesize Index (BCI) :* Baltic Handysize Index (BHSI) :* Baltic Tanker Dirty Index :* Baltic Tanker Clean Index Naast bovenvermelde activiteiten biedt de Baltic de mogelijkheden voor het aan- of verkopen van schepen en het oplossen van disputen. Bijzonderheden Baltic Magazine De Baltic Exchange publiceert een driemaandelijks magazine. Elke oplage bevat de laatste ontwikkelingen, analyses en toekomstige trends. Website Sinds kort bestaat de Baltic Exchange ook online. De site vormt een conversatiemiddel, die onderhandelingen tussen makelaars moet bevorderen maar ook een database voor beschikbare schepen en/of ladingen. Ook alle vrachtinformatie wordt online geplaatst. Het biedt makelaars de kans om ook buiten Londen zaken te doen via de Baltic. Category:Gebouw